


Do You Want a Room?

by spun809



Series: Tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, Set in season 12, Short, but vauge, dean loves somethings too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: Reader is happy to have the boys back





	

Sitting in the booth next to Dean, you felt the line of his thigh pressed up against yours. Your heart surged at the closeness of having him back again. You assumed he was happy to see you too but at this moment his heart belonged to only one thing. 

His eyes were shut slightly and his cheeks were somewhat puffed out around the bite of food he held in his mouth, at the slightly pornographic moan you choked down your laughter. It didn’t quite work though, you started coughing strangely and Dean clapped you on the back.

“What so funny y/n?” He knew you too well. 

“Sorry I mean I know the food must not have been great, but do you like need some privacy?”

His eyes fell towards his burger. It seemed like he was genuinely contemplating it. You huffed and pulled his plate towards you, two could play this game. You started stuffing fries into your mouth, when he caught on to the fact that you were going to demolish the rest of his meal he fought back tugging the little red plastic basket right in front of him. Hunched over he wrapped his arms around it in a semi wall. 

You snickered, he looked like a squirrel, that is definitely where Crowley got the idea. “Whatever Winchester keep it but you aren’t going home with that burger, remember?”

He tipped you a suggestive wink, “you know I love you best baby.” 

Finally Sam had had enough, you had basically forgotten he was even there but as you watched him get up from the other side of the booth he left you some parting words, “you guys are fucking gross.” 

All you knew was you were happy to have your boys back 6 weeks was a long time.


End file.
